


My Favorite Movie Scene Is...

by Natashasolten



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not green rivers or citystorms<br/>or iridescent sunrises<br/>on tower windows</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Movie Scene Is...

My Favorite Movie Scene Is…

 

by Natasha Solten (Wendy Rathbone)

 

(for Sutton)

 

not fogged moonbeams or

the blue of midnight eyes

or replicants crying for a soul

not the wet pavement mirroring

their shadows and their lightsuits

golden auroras in the trafficked night

not owls blinking pretending

to see them

nor far-off music in the ruins

or air cars

or supertoy clowns and bears

or eyeliner melting

under thick wet bangs

or emergency sirens

or the song of memory

hiding in machine banks

not green rivers or citystorms

or iridescent sunrises

on tower windows

or exhaust steaming off

the autumn air

not this future no

most definitely not

this science fiction of noondreams

the alabaster purity of

artificial awareness

playing chess and hearts

robots in love

not doll heads floating

in violent sewers

not the whirl and tremble of

the blaster

lost children lost ships

lost worlds

dead cops dead synthetics

not doves flying away from

the disturbed poetry of androids

simply

the way he sits on the roof

in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wendy Rathbone's original fiction and poetry can be found in e-book form and paperback on Amazon. Two "The Vampire Diaries" novellas of hers are available from Kindle Worlds.
> 
> Under her fan name, Natasha Solten (natashasolten,) she has dozens of fan fiction stories on AO3.


End file.
